


Window to Your Soul

by darumasama



Series: AUctober [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blindness, Cecil is an idiot, Fluffy, M/M, Pining, Romantic Soulmates, Will is an Idiot, everyone is idiots, heterochromia soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: AUctoberOctober 18th - SoulmatesWill desperately tries to figure out who at school is his soulmate.
Relationships: Lou Ellen Blackstone/Cecil Markowitz, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	Window to Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! XD

October 18th - Soulmate

Will let out a frustrated sigh as he looked into the mirror at his two blue eyes. He had met his soulmate, but had no idea who they were. Ever since he was little he would always look people in the eyes to see if they were his soulmate, especially if they had one blue eye and one brown eye. Nothing, until his first year in high school then BAM, he had two blue eyes instead of two different colored eyes by the end of the day. Not that it mattered, it was a new school, hundreds of new students so it wasn’t like he could easily pick out who he had come into contact that had changed his eye color. 

It was halfway through the semester now, and he was still no closer to finding who his soulmate was than he was before. Well, that wasn’t completely true. He had befriended the school nurse while helping with a flag football injury during P.E. one day and told her all about his situation. She said she would help him try to narrow down the list of possible students and faculty (because yes that did happen sometimes). So far he was able to eliminate all of the faculty and most of the student population. Now he had a handful of students with same colored eyes that most assumed had met their soulmate outside of school. As his eyes scanned the cafeteria once more Cecil and Lou Ellen plopped down on either side of him. 

“Still looking for your soulmate?” Lou Ellen asker, her own green pair of eyes scanning the cafeteria. 

“Do you even have to ask him that?” Cecil answered with the roll of his pair of blue eyes. “He has been searching for this person for months now. I still say it was that kid that got suspended on the first day of school.”

“Bryce Lawrence is not Will’s soulmate,” Lou Ellen frowned, aggressively grabbing her orange juice box and stabbing it with the straw. “I saw him the other day at the mall. His eyes are still two different colors.”

Will ran his hands through his hair with a loud groan. “How could I have not noticed my soulmates’ eyes changing? I must be the worst soulmate ever!” His head hit the cold plastic of the lunch table with a small thunk. “I don’t understand. I even put up flyers asking if anyones eyes changed colors on the first day of school. Still nothing! It shouldn’t be this hard to find them!”

“Maybe it is someone’s parent,” Cecil suggested casually the yelped when Lou Ellen pinched him around Will’s back.

“I might just have to live with the fact that I missed my chance,” Will brooded. “I’m going to die alone knowing that I met my soulmate, but never knew who they were. All because I wasn’t paying attention because I was so worried about getting to class on time.”

“Stop being so dramatic, William.” Lou Ellen said and even though Will wasn’t looking he could feel her rolling her eyes. “They have to be here somewhere. Give me the list the nurse and you came up with.”

Will pulled out the list of about twenty students that he and the nurse had narrowed it down to and carefully kept in his pocket. A list that one would think would be easy to get through by going up to the people on it and simply asking if their eyes changed color on the first day of school. Sadly, life was never that simple. Most of the people on that list were either super popular and wouldn’t give him the time of day or super shy and would run away from him.

Lou Ellen took the list to scan it again, “What about the blind kid, Nico di Angelo? Have you tried asking him again?”

“Lou,” Will sighed as he turned his head to look up at his friend. “It is rude to use someone’s disabilities to describe them. And I’ll have you know that Nico isn’t fully blind, just wears sunglasses because his eyes are sensitive to the light.”

Lou Ellen shrugged, “It would make sense that you wouldn’t notice the change in eye color because of the sunglasses. And if he is partially blind then maybe he didn’t notice either. That and you two were like best friends until you brought it up that one time.”

Will sat back up, heat rushing to his face. “We have had this discussion before. I am too embarrassed to ask him again.”

“Why?” Cecil chimed in. “Because he is blind or totally your type.”

“Shut up, Cecil!” Will squeaked, the temperature of the room rising. “You know I tried once, but he just had Mrs. O’Leary lead him away without a word.”

Lou Ellen laughed loudly, “You know you are lucky that I know Mrs. O’Leary is his dog and not a teacher. Otherwise that would have sounded kind of odd.”

Will groaned loudly as his head met the table once again as his two supposedly best friends snickered at his discomfort. They both knew very well that Will kind of might of had a crush on Nico and secretly hoped that he was his soulmate. While he was on his search for his soulmate, but before he was able to come across a list he had been paired with Nico for a history assignment. He was funny, smart and irresistibly adorable when it came to how nerdy he secretly was. They had become quick friends, but now all that was ruined because of Will asking if they were soulmates. Okay, so maybe he didn’t ask in that way and probably should have known better than to ask to see his eyes. But when he saw Nico’s name on the list he couldn’t believe that he had never thought about how Nico could be his soulmate. Now Nico avoided him like he was the plague and he might as well be. 

He heard Lou Ellen huff beside him, “You know, I wonder how mad he would be if I just stole his sunglasses.”

“Please don’t,” Will begged. “He needs those to protect his eyes from the light. It might make his blindness worse because...”

“Please spare us all the details of his type of blindness,” Cecil groaned, finishing his lunch and getting up so he could throw the trash away. Before Will could even think of Cecil getting him into trouble, he was in getting him into trouble. Cecil marched straight up to Nico and his group of friends and slid in next to Nico as if they were best buds. Will could only watch in horror as Cecil wrapped his arm around Nico’s shoulders, a huge grin on his face not aware of the murderous intent of everyone else at the table.

“You should go over there before Cecil gets himself killed,” Lou Ellen suggested with a nudge. “You know how protective Nico’s friends are of him.”

“I’m debating on letting them kill him or if I should save him so I can kill him later.” Will muttered under his breath even though he was already standing up to go remedy the situation. He already had about ten different ways to murder Cecil in his head and how to get away with it.

“Hi Will,” Cecil grinned happily up at him. “I was just asking Nico if both of his eyes were brown because then you would be soulmates.”

Will grabbed Cecil’s arm and dragged him out of the seat away from Nico. “I’m so sorry, Nico. He’s an idiot. We’re leaving now.”

“Wait!” Hazel shouted as she stood up to block Will’s path.

“Hazel don’t,” Nico hissed.

“Sooo,” Hazel smiled brightly. “I haven’t seen you around lately, Will. What did my dumb brother do to upset you?”

“It was my fault,” Will answered, his face heating up at the intensity of everyone’s gaze. “I was rude and out of line...”

“Because he desperately wanted your brother to be his soulmate,” Cecil chimed in happily. “He has been head over heals for him since...”

Will quickly covered Cecil’s mouth only to have him lick it and coat it with way more siliva than any one human being should ever be able to produce.

“Cecil!” Will shrieked as he removed his hand from his friend’s mouth then tried to shake off the siliva in disgust. 

“Shouldn’t have covered my mouth,” Cecil said with a shrug and a smirk. “Lucky it wasn’t Lou Ellen. She would have bit you.”

“Not the point,” Will sighed about to go back to his hole when Nico started laughing. It had been so long since he had heard Nico laugh that he almost thought he was dreaming. Nico offered him some napkins and hand sanitizer. 

“Thanks,” he muttered under his breath as he accepted the items. He watched Nico get up and wait for him to clean his hand before taking it and dragging him out of the cafeteria. He stayed silent as they entered an empty hall away from everyone, confused as to what was happening. Still, he wasn’t going to complain. He was alone with Nico and possibly, maybe may be able to fix the friendship he had rudely and accidently broke.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you.” Nico said so softly that it was barely a whisper. His head was down, his hand stroking the top of his large dog’s head. “I... I just don’t like my eyes so I never show them to anyone.”

“I’m sorry.” Will apologized. “I shouldn’t have asked you so directly. It was so rude of me. I was just so excited that I had met my soulmate, but anxious that I didn’t know who they were.” He blushed. “I was kind of hoping it was you. And if it is, your eyes are beautiful. I should know... I have been walking around with one your color. Beautiful brown like chocolate.” Will noticed the soft tint of pink dusting Nico’s cheeks as he brushed some of his hair away from his face.

“They aren’t beautiful.” Nico said softly.

Will smiled, “They are.”

“They are defective.”

“Doesn’t mean they aren’t beautiful. Even more beautiful because they are uniquely yours.”

Nico bit his lip as he carefully removed his sunglasses, eyes still closed. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. “Are they still beautiful?”

Will forgot to breath as he looked into the pair of matching brown eyes that he once called his own. “Yes,” He whispered. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Nico replied, his eyes sliding shut as their lips met.

“I found you,” Will whispered as he pulled away. “My beautiful brown eyes angel. My soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you AquaEclipse for giving me a bunch of ideas for this. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
